1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device and a method for manufacturing a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of flat panel displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays. These displays have a plurality of pairs of electric field generating electrodes with intervening electro-optical active layers. The electro-optical active layer in an LCD display is a liquid crystal layer. The electro-optical active layer in an OLED display is an organic light emitting layer. These and other displays have a window panel above a display panel. The window panel serves to protect the display panel.